Maelstrom of the Universe
by Bloodied-Samurai
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MY MUSE BACK
1. Chapter 1

Maelstrom of the Universe

Stargate (mix of SG1 and Atlantis) X Naruto crossover or Naruto X Stargate Crossover

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT AND OC CHARACTERS  
><strong>

"Normal speaking"

"_Peoples thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Demon speaking" **(if there are any)

"_**Demon thinking" **_(if there are any)

_**Locations.**_

**AN. **I am going to heavily modify the Stargate universe in general so yea… this is my first story PLEASE BE gentle, flamers will be looked and at and then ignored, Constructive criticism is wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1PROLOGUE: The Unknown**

* * *

><p>"Near the center of the galaxy there is as a planet the ancients and their allies feared to go because of the "people" that lived there, the ancients put a Stargate there but a hundred years later when they returned to check on the planet the Stargate there would not respond to any dialing abilities, so natural they sent a ship there, when the ship can back badly damaged and with most of the crew dead, the crew that was alive called the place Inferno, but the ship they sent had video of huge orbital platforms that <span>ripped<span> through the shields in just seconds before a horrifying image of a ten tallied wolf that was bigger than Atlantis was forced into their minds, the ancients, also in the reports that we found there was a ship in orbit of the planet that dwarfed the Super star Destroyer from Star wars, the ship also got a scan of the system and only found 1 life sign on the planet" Said McKay

"Ok….where did you learn this from" Asked Sheppard

"The ancient platform that we found in orbit of PX-6824.C, there was also a report of the wraith deathly afraid of going near that area" Responded McKay

"Well I agree with the ancients to lock down this planet from the database…" Spoke Weir before she was cut off

"Dr. Weir we need you and Lt. Colonel Sheppard up here at once" Responded a solider over the comm. System

"We will be there in a second, meeting adjourned" resounded Weir

_**(Gate Room)**_

"What is the problem here?" Asked Sheppard

"We have an Unknown Contact sitting in orbit, it just appeared out of nowhere, and has been sitting there for a while, we have tried to contact it but all we get is static" Responded another solider

"What does it look like, get me picture" Ordered Weir

"HOLY SHIT! That thing is huge" Exclaimed Sheppard over the radio **(1)**

"Look at the size of that thing, search the database and find…." Dr. Weir was ordering before McKay interrupted her.

"No need I know that ship, it's the one that the ancients saw, at Inferno" Responded McKay in a grim Voice

"Ma'am, we have an incoming radio transmission from the ship" Yelled a Solider or the exclamations of everyone else

"Quiet down now" Ordered Weir "Please put it through"

"Unidentified ship please state your business in lantean controlled space, or we will be forced to resort to drastic measures" Said Weir over the radio

"Static"

"Sheppard how are things on your end, with the chair" Asked Weir

"We have a problem Weir, the chair has locked itself down, and Sheppard was on it when it went down so he is a little injured" responded Dr. Zelenka

"Zelenka get everyone out of that room NOW, Dr. Weir put a full broad cast tell everyone to get away from any ancient technology" Said McKay

"Why" Asked Weir

"Because whoever is on that ship just took over Atlantis in twenty minutes, and have locked us out of every system but the comm." Responded McKay _"whoever this is, is very good to keep me locked out and to find no back doors in whatever he is doing means I am facing a Genius"_

"**So there is a smart monkey in that little base after all, don't even try to take back your systems by force or I will wipe everything off them and leave you trapped here forever" Responded the Voice over the Radio**

"Holy shit, how did he know what I was thinking and trying to do" Responded McKay

"**So you little monkeys are not from this galaxy, explain yourself, now or face my wrath, I am far worse of an enemy to be pissing off." Ordered the Voice**

"We mean you no disrespect sir, we are from the Milky Way from the planet earth we are part of an expedition that was sent thought the Stargate to explore the lost city of the ancients, we are called the Tau'ri in the milky way but here we are called Atlateans, we only came here to learn" Responded Weir

"**So you say you are peaceful explorers and I can tell you right now the Ascended ancients are trying to use all of their power's to stop me from talking but, you can **_**NOT**_** beat the power of a god, so show yourself to them Merlin or face my wrath" Ordered the Voice**

In a flash of light stood an old man in his late 70's with white hair and a long beard

"So how long has it been my old friend" Asked Merlin

"**12,000 years or so, how have the little chickens been without me" Asked the Voice with Mirth**

"…you know _Maelstrom _you can drop the act and sent down you holographic image" Responded Merlin

"Poo, you ruined my fun to scare the little kiddy's" Responded Maelstrom

In another flash of light stood a holographic image of a man in his late teens to early twenties, he stood at a height of 6', had a sun kissed blonde hair, dark blue eyes with slits in the middle he had three faded whisker marks on each of his cheeks he also had a tan complexion, he had a black metal breast plate on, with both shin and arm guards he also had a single shoulder pad the stuck out from him a good six inches' he also wore lose black pants, he also had a pair of black combat boots, he also had a pouch strapped to his right leg, he also had what looked like a long sword strapped on his back and on his hip, all in all to the many females, his body looked like it carved for a Greek god.

"So what do you want to talk about Lenny old boy "Responded Maelstrom?

"And they say I age gracefully" Murmured Merlin "Wait why haven't the others called me back yet" asked Merlin

"Well I stopped their attempts to get you back, so I say you got a good month or two before they get around the _weak _ barrier I set up" Responded Maelstrom in a cheerful voice

"What are you really doing here" Asked Merlin

"I was out and about so I decide I would stop in and say hi to the little ones before the wraith attack in a couple weeks" Said Maelstrom

"Wait we are going to be attacked, FUCK the Daedalus is in a black ops run so we cannot contact them, and there is no time to set up a real defense before they get here" Sheppard all but shouted

"Naruto, I beg of you please help the lantean legacy out, they need your help" Asked Merlin

"Lenny you fool you gave them my name!' Yelled the newly named Naruto

"SORRY, please don't hurt me" responded Merlin looking like he just saw a ghost

"I will not hurt you unless you screw up one more time" Said Naruto in a strong tone of voice

"Can I and the Tau'ri have a moment or two to talk some things over" Asked Merlin

"You have 2 hours to get back to me and more time than that I will withdraw and never return here _EVER_" Responded Naruto

After the connection was cut Merlin fell on his ass with sweat pouring down his face

"Merlin who was that" Asked McKay

"That my little human friend is someone you do not want to piss off" responded Merlin after a few seconds

"He doesn't look so tough" Said Ronon

"Quiet boy you know not what you speak of, that man can fight and destroy a replicator ship with a flick of his finger, his brain functions are 6 times faster than all of the ascended beings combined, he is also immortal and has eternal youth he cannot die….. his ship the one in orbit is called **diabolus **or in English the devil, nothing not even a black hole can get rid of it, we saw him run straight thought a black hole like it was dust and he took no damage, he has even ran into suns with no damage, this ship is a god by itself but with Naruto at the helm, you can kiss your ass good bye, his home planet is near the center of the galaxy but he does not have any problems because of it, it is even said that he is able to move black holes and he uses them to protect his home, if you want to live and learn more about the city you will need both me and him here so do anything that he asks, I will help anyway I can" Said Merlin

"How old is he" Asked Sheppard

"I would say he is about 500,000 years old give or take a millennia" responded Merlin

"WHAT! How can he be so old and look so hot" Responded a random female solider

(AN: Queue massive sweat drop from everyone)

"Never mind, get me a comm. Channel to Naruto's ship" Ordered Weir "since you have the most experience in talking with him Merlin do you want to be our negotiator"

"Meh, why not it's not like I am going anywhere for the next few months" responded Merlin

"So have you little ones come to a conclusion yet?" Asked Naruto with mirth

"Yes they have and you already know the answer because you have foreseen this possibility and if it is possibly lend them a couple new ZPM's because I know you can make them at the snap of your fingers, they will need them in the times ahead" Asked Merlin

"Lenny, Lenny do not forget the system we used all that time ago, I give you something and then they must give me something" Said Naruto

Merlin pales as he hears this because he forgot about that rule _"FUCK I forgot that" _thought Merlin but on the outside he said "What could you possibly want from such a low tech race?"

"I will not tell you yet for I have not thought of something yet, but when I think of it I will inform you so you can keep your pants on_ old _man" Responded Naruto

"Hey I am not old, bastard, so what about the ZPM's when can we expect them?" Asked Merlin

"look under the command console for the gate dialer, you will find three brand new perfect condition ZPM's plus some whiskey because you will be needing it soon" Replied Naruto lazily

"no way you could not put them there….holy shit they are there' McKay was saying as he was looking under the console and found three ZPM's

"Words of advice little humans never underestimate me or you will find yourself in trouble" said Naruto with a foxy like grin on his face "well if you need me I will be near the moon setting up an automated foundry there so I can help build you monkeys more drones"

After Naruto cut the transmission his ship did a 180 degree turn and the front of the ship looked like it hit glass as it disappeared through its own version of hyperspace engine

"Now watching that ship go into hyperspace is an awesome sight to this day, reminds me of when I was just starting out as a research assistant" said Merlin as he started to go on and on about his youth and discovering Naruto and meeting him for the first time

"5 bucks says the old man forgets where he is" Ronon started a bet with Sheppard

"You're on" responded Sheppard

"Hum, what where am I who are you" Questioned Merlin

"FUCK no way I lost the bet" Exclaimed Sheppard

"Ignore them Merlin how did you forget where you are, you are in Atlantis and we just finished talking to Naruto" Said Weir

"Naruto, ah yes now I remember damn this old brain of mine" responded Merlin "can you give me a picture of what Naruto is doing now"

"Coming up on the screen now" Responded an officer

As they looked on the screen they saw thousands of robots building a factory what they didn't know was that Naruto was setting it up with weapons that would eliminate a wrath hive ship with a shingle shot, he was also setting up a system so 'ferry's' would bring the ammunition to the city and go back, it also had little gun emplacements to take out fighters he also but a command area with oxygen and food and water so they could leave a little garrison there to study it if they wanted to study it. Naruto also set it up so the Atlateans could remotely access it through a program that he would be giving them an hour later he was done and the plant would be pumping out 100's of drone's a day his ship then entered hyperspace and repapered above the planet.

"Ma'am we got a message from Naruto it say's 'good luck you will need it I will back three days before the brunt of the wrath attack, it also says do not let them get into the factory or it will be bad for you' that is all" responded an officer as he read the message

"Ma'am the long range sensors has two wrath cruisers on their way here "said an officer

"Two of them I thought it would have been a bigger force" responded Weir

"That is just a scout force that is going to test your defenses and your response time

"Can you dial earth and tell them we need help" Asked Weir

"Yes it is now possible because of the three new ZPM's that Naruto gave us"

**(10 minute times skip to the dialing to earth)**

"McKay I want you to dial it to make sure everything works" Ordered Weir

"Yes fine ok dialing" Responded McKay

**(At Stargate command)**

"Sir in coming wormhole" said an officer

"Where is it coming from" Ordered Hammond

"It is coming from…Atlantis?"Questioned the same officer

"What" asked Hammond?

"General Hammond do you read me?" Asked weir over the radio

"Dr. Weir, what's going on over there, and how the hell did you get power to dial here" Ordered Hammond

"We had a little help from a friend of Merlin's he gave use three new ZPM's before he left" Responded Weir

"Wait you me Merlin the ancient is there with you right now?" Asked Jackson

"Why hello their Daniel I have not seen you in a while, and yes I am here helping them prepare for the wrath attack that will happen soon" Responded Merlin

"Wait what's going on there right now weir" Ordered Hammond

"Well sir we have two or more incoming wrath ships, and the odyssey is in a black ops run right now and we cannot call them back, but then this ship appeared in orbit, we will send pictures and all data we have about it and the operator, but we will need help can you send any men or anything to help the attack will happen within two weeks" responded Weir

"Sir we got the pictures and all the data they sent" said an officer

"Umm are these accurate" Asked Jackson

"Yes they are Merlin himself conformed this, why?" Responded McKay

"Because when I was ascended the Ancients talked about a being that made all of their power combined look like an annoying fly they also said it was because of Merlin that they where not wiped out when they pissed him off" responded Jackson

"Ah yes I negotiated with him to keep us from getting blown up because of what Janus did, making that blasted time machine of his we also set up a brief alliance with him when we first moved to Pegasus but some how it was broken before I made a small alliance with him myself" said Merlin

"Reinforcements will be arriving within a matter of days, is their anything else you need" asked Hammond

"Yes, send Dr. Jackson to accompany the men you will send across your team will need his help with the systems that they cannot comprehend" responded Merlin

"We might be able to loan him to the Atlantis expedition for half a year" Responded Hammond

"That will be fine" Responded Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 End<strong>

**I ended here to build suspense, Ok this is my first story ever so be nice to me like I said before flamers will be looked at and then ignored, I want constructive criticism, the second chapter will be the battle for Atlantis and if I missed any grammar errors sorry, I will make the second chapter way longer so update will take some time, and if I missed where odyssey is replace it with Daedalus because that is the ship in the Pegasus galaxy not the odyssey, it will state of more Stargate and then work more to Naruto(ish) ways Naruto Is going to be godlike and he might have 1 or 2 Girls and I might add more crossover points here and there.**

**Now I bid you adieu, Ja ne**

**(1) Go to my profile and look for the ship  
><strong>


	2. AN NOT A CHAPTER

**NOTICE:**

**Sorry for not updating things at my house have been hectic and I really have not had much free time to my self to do anything so sorry for not updating and I have also hit a major road block and have not been able to think about how to work on my story then there is how badly I screwed up the first chapter so I might just rewrite it so Ja ne until I rewrite it or figure out how I want it to progress so the story will be on hiatus  
><strong>

**NOTICE END**


End file.
